Missing Pages
by AnnoCat
Summary: Although the story has ended, an old one is brought back to life. It's time to give back what was taken, it's time to return things to normal, but...all this for them? What is a mother to do?


A Story within a Story / Missing Pages

**Missing Pages**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu**

**Prologue **

Once upon a time there lived a girl in a peaceful village; she lived with her loving parents, her mother and father. The village she lives in is full of happy people. They were all kind to the girl for she helped them all the time and made them smile when they were feeling down. Her mother was a ballet instructor but resigned eventually, her father was a respected blacksmith. Her mother of course didn't stop teaching not just because she was tired, but she wanted more time with her family and wanted to teach her daughter everything that she knows about ballet and hope to see her angel become a magnificent ballerina.

In that village the girl was best friends with the son of the owner of the bookshop. They would play all day and sometimes the girl would show the boy her ballet skills, although she seems to be a little ruff in the edges but she worked hard. The boy would bring her the books his father kept when he was too a young boy and read them to her. Their favorite story was "The Prince and the Raven ", a story written long ago by a strange old man. Sometimes they would talk about their dreams.

The little girl's dream was to become a wonderful ballet princess. Hearing this, the boy would always tease her that she was too clumsy to be a ballet princess. The girl would cry about this and feel sad. Not wanting to see the girl sad, the boy would immediately apologize and pick her a white rose. The boy promised the girl that when they grow up and once she will become a ballet princess he promised to become her knight, to protect her and make sure that she would always have a smile in her face. He promised as well that he will learn how to dance, so someday they would dance together.

The girl would stop crying and forgive the boy. They promised each other that they would strive hard to reach their dream. Until then they would stay as friends and would never get separated.

But unfortunately for them fate isn't at their side…

One summer evening, the girl was helping her mother make dinner. The girl was at the midst in fixing the table when they heard screaming outside. The girl and her mother ran to the window and were horrified to what they saw. The cottages were on fire and people ran around confused and frighten. The calm blue sky that was illumining the night was now black and red like the blood of the villagers that spill and contaminated the innocent hue.

Suddenly the door opened and the girl's father came in panting. He told them that the village is being attacked by hooded men. They came and started burning the cottages, her father said. The father told them to go down to the basement and find the secret passage out of the village. Then all of a sudden the door burst open revealing three hooded men but if you look closer they are no human beings. Their body was covered by black feathers, they didn't have any mouths, instead they have beaks and their eyes were bloody red. They weren't humans at all, they were Ravens.

One of the Ravens looked straight into the young girl's eyes. Its eyes piercing inside the girl's very soul. The girl didn't know what to do; she was too scarred to move. All of a sudden her father came in front of them, holding one of his swords and told them to go. The mother hesitated at first but ran to the basement carrying the girl. When they got inside her mother locked the door then all of a sudden the girl heard a piercing scream and a loud thud. Her mother ran to the storage boxes and moved them and so revealing the secret passed out of the town. The door started to break. The Ravens were trying to enter. The mother told the girl to run inside and never look back. The girl was too afraid to leave her mother, so she just stood there determined not to leave her mother and started crying. The mother comforted the girl and told her that she must be strong and escape. The girl stopped crying and nodded her head. The mother gave the girl a red pendant and told her that this will keep her safe and with that she kissed her for the last time on the forehead. The door busted open showing the Ravens armed with swords, their black clothes covered with blood. The girl crawled into the hole while hearing the cries of protest from her mother. Then from the corner of her eye she swore she saw a flash of red light.

When the girl was out she was still not yet far from danger. She needs to get out of the forest. She started running when she saw two Ravens after her, frighten she ran as fast as she could when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but one of her abductor's hands covered her mouth, she started squirming but stopped when she saw that the two Ravens that were after her a while ago passed her. When they were out of sight her abductor's hands let her go. When she turned around she saw her dear friend. The boy told her that it would be a lot better if they would escape together. The girl agreed and together they ran. While running the girl told the boy what happened. The boy told her that his family was attacked as well but he was lucky to have escaped.

All of the sudden the two Ravens that was after them came out from the bushes and cornered them. The boy brought out a dagger and started to fight, but he was too small and weak that the Ravens easily punched him aside, making him hit a tree. Then the Ravens advance to the girl who was down in her knees crying. One of the Ravens raised its sword and was to strike the girl. The girl closed her eyes ready to feel the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the boy shielding her. The sword went right through him, blood started to pour out of the young boy. The boy fell to the ground right next to the girl who was in deep shock and cried harder.

The Ravens were going to attack the girl again but a dark light appeared before them and with an instant they disappeared in a flash of the light. The light transformed into an old man. The girl ran to the boy's body and cradled his head on her lap. She was shielding him from the old man who she thought was a threat. The old man looked at her and started to laugh insanely. The girl confused asked why. The man asked if the girl wanted the boy to live. The girl instantly said yes. The man said that he has the power to make the boy lived, but there is a price to pay. The girl said that she will do anything as long as the boy lived. The old man pleased with the answer said that in order for their deal to be made he must take three important things from the girl. The girl said that she doesn't have anything valuable to give, but the man just laughed again. Suddenly a black cage surrounded the girl which made her unable to escape. He looked into the girls eyes and saw the most important thing of hers.

First of all he saw that what she loves was the pendant. The last thing that was her connection to her mother and family. He took the pendant off of the girl's neck. Next he saw that she dreamed to become a ballet dancer. He placed his hand on the girl's head and with a flash the girl disappeared from the cage. What was left was a yellow duck. Lastly he saw the most important thing that she holds dearly to her heart. Her memories. Her memories of the village, the villagers, her parents, and the boy. The old man chuckled. He turned to the little duck and smiled evilly. He started chanting and a black light surrounded the duck. Her vision started to blur and she started to loose her conscience, before she black out she saw the boy awake facing her, fear written in his eyes and heard the insane laughter of the old man.

The next day the little duck woke up in a lake, confused why she was there. The duck did not remember anything at all. She didn't know why she was there, how she got there, where she was and most of all, who she was. The poor duck was at lost. She didn't remember the village, the villagers, the attack, her family, the boy, the deal, the old man and herself. The poor duck didn't know what to do but swim in lake and stare at her reflection. Thinking, but every time she thinks the more she forgets and the more she forgets the more she thinks less of who she is…but a duck.

The old man watches her from afar. Happy to see the little girl who is now a duck lonely, sad and thinks its self nothing more than a mere duck. He was pleased of his work. A tragic tale of a girl who will never have a happy ending. For there is no such thing as a duck having a happy ending.

What a lovely tragedy, the old man thought.


End file.
